Remake X-Men based: The Son of Neptune
by denzel.smalls
Summary: Percy had lost all his memories because of gaea. He is found by Jean and storm and travels with them to find the safe zone told to them by Lupa. He find new friends along the way. Jean is the fire and Storm is the Storm that could make the World fall. stay tune to the All-New X-Men!


I do not own Percy Jackson series or the lost hero series or Marvel comics

**Info so you wouldn't****be confuse**

So "the son of Neptune" is going like how it went but Gaea takes Percy's full memories of Camp half-blood and his friends to mess up Hera's plan. So until i say so Percy do not remember his old life. I will have an oc basic off Marvel-girl of the x-men. And Storm, Iceman, Beast and Shadowcat

Jean is the daughter of **Venus** and a Powerful legacy of **Hecate.**She was blessed by **Hestia** and **Hecate** when a Cyclops who was a friend of her father, Throw her baby self into the hearth.**Hestia** and Hecate bless her with power over fire and telepathy/empathy abilities +(**Hecate magical fire) **which created her sister **Phoenix**** (who turn out****to be****a minor god connected to Chaos which makes her powerful) . **

She is said to be one of **Venus** most beautiful daughter. She can control the "mist" by will and animate it to move objects with her mind. That ability is limitless if she masters it to the fullest. She sense Percy confuse mind and was the one to wake him up by "Charmed Mind Speak". This made an empathic link.

This enabled them to form a deep and unbreakable bond and fall in love. She is the only child of **Venus** to do this because of her empathy ability from **Hecate. Venus **had declared them the "Ultimate love story". Jean is second command of Percy's rag-tag team of demigods. Jean is Sixteen, as of Percy.

Ororo Monroe is the daughter of**Aeolu****s** and also a legacy of **Hecate**. Both her and jean are consider first cousins due to their parents being demigod children of **Hecate**. she is nickname "Weather witch" because she controls the weather being the child of Aeolus. By controlling air currents she can fly. She was with Jean when they found Percy.

She and Beast have a deep history together. Both are Sixteen and in love. They are the second couple to end up together. Ororo have pure white hair and black eyes. She is 5.6 feet tall.

Robert "Bobby" Drake is the legacy of **Neptun**e and **Khione. **He is able to control ice to levels Percy himself couldn't. He able to form ice armor and create bridges to ride on. He and Percy have a Brotherly/uncle/nephew relationship. Bobby is thirteen years old. He found by Percy and Jean when his foster father abandon him to monsters..

He have a crush on Kitty Pryde who he constantly flirting with. Bobby has platinum blonde hair and green eyes. He is 5.2 feet tall.

Katherine "Kitty" Pryde is a legacy of **Pluto **who blesses her with the ability to turn her self into a shadow and past through solid objects. She is thirteen years old. She admires Percy who saved her from the gorgons. She and Percy have a Brotherly/sisterly relationship. She has a crush on Bobby.

She have wavy brown hair and eyes. She is 5.0 feet tall.

Hank McCoy is the legacy of **Lupa **and the son of **Apollo**. He is the team medic and can change into wolf man form by will. This dub him Beast.

Six months ago Jean Grey found Percy after he woke up, thinking him a child of Roman. Thought it was a good thing to not travel alone. She knew that it wasn't very roman like but she's part Greek and act more Greek then roman. Thought it was a good thing to have company.

WAit! I will be updating my story and **_Five DAYS!_** so i want you to wait cause this is going to knock you off your feet.

**Chapter One: All-New Titans**

**Percy I**

"We have been running for a while now." Thought Percy. "Those gorgons are really starting to get on my nerve." The group had been trying to avoid a fight with medusa sisters. The gorgons. "Another enemy I don't remember making." Thought Percy bitterly. He takes a glance at Jean and sees that she too has an irritated expression.

It makes Percy feel a little guilty about their situation. In the car Percy was driving, Jean takes a peak at him and like she had read his mind (literally) had said. "It's not Your fault you can't remember what happen. And it's not defiantly not your fault that their chasing us." She gives Percy a sad smile. "It's just the life of a demigod I suppose."

That last part didn't make him feel better, but the first part did. Bobby who been in the back push his head up front between Percy and Jean. "Yeah Perces, It just means you were some kind of powerful demigod warrior who have lots of powerful and dangerous enemies." Bobby smiles like a manic, excited about the possibilities of facing such danger." Percy gives him a weird look. "Thanks Bobby...I think?"

Bobby nods his head, thinking a job well done. Kitty makes her presence known by smacking the back of his head. Jean gives her a look of thanks. "Ouch" Bobby rubs his head. "Shut up moron, you're not helping." Said Kitty annoyed. She then gives Percy a worried glance. "I can always shadow travel us out of here if you want." Jean quickly rebooted her idea. "That's ok Kitty, you really saved us last time; I think you should rest for a bit."

Ororo "AKA Storm" made her presence known. "We should plan attack but every thing we throw at them…they come back always a day or two later." Percy hand tightens on the wheel. "What we need is a distraction that wills leads them always from us." Jean through even without her and Percy's empathic link figures what he trying to do.

"You want to be bait?" Before the others could protest, Percy says "Think about it, they want me and only me; but the can't kill me and I don't tire easily. Thanks to Jean mortifying _the cure of Achilles _most of his power is connected to **Chaos_._ ** Percy had gain incredible strength and agility. He can lift as much as Hercules or even more.

Percy remembers when he was dying because he didn't know who his anchor was to earth. Jean modifies it with her Chaos magic which had incredible side effects. He doesn't have Achilles weakness and is even stronger then he was before. His unbelievable feats made his group dub him leader, since he's the most powerful.

Jean don't know what to think at this point, But feeling Percy resolve gives her the strength she always need. "We need to ditch the car and spilt up." Percy and co. looks confuse for a second. "We keep heading west to the safe zone but too many mortals surround us and it would be dangerous to lead the fight to them."

Every one nods their head at this. They turn to Percy for what he wants them to do.


End file.
